


Le golf peut attendre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [110]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, Humor, James is in love, M/M, Niko is tired, To forget today's shit game against °hum° Leverkusen, so am I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko veut quitter le Bayern pour jouer au golf, James n'est pas tellement d'accord avec ce choix de carrière.





	Le golf peut attendre

**Author's Note:**

> MAIS QUEL MATCH DE MERDE, j'espère que vous avez une mini-base en espagnol croate et allemand ^^

Le golf peut attendre

 

Niko voulait mourir. James voulait jouer, il l’avait fait jouer. Sven voulait jouer, il l’avait fait jouer. Cette fois c’était trop. Il en avait profondément marre d’être pris pour un abruti par l’équipe, le public et même son putain de club ! Leverkusen était sa tombe, c’était fini entre lui et le Bayern, il retournait chez lui et plus jamais le Bayern ne le blesserait, trainerait son nom dans la boue. Juste le temps de faire sa lettre de démission, et il était libre, plus de Bundesliga, plus de Bayern, plus de Müller ou de Neuer, fini à jamais. Fini, fini, fini… Sa main tremblait alors qu’il allait déposer son papier dans la boîte aux lettres du club. _Allez Niko penses au golf, à la Croatie, tu es bientôt libre._ Niko grinça des dents tout en serrant plus fort la lettre, il lui fallait juste un peu de courage !

 

« Vous allez quelque part, coach ? » Presque ex-coach passa rapidement dans sa tête, James derrière lui, son t-shirt parti il ne savait où et une serviette mouillée autour de son cou

« Je donne ma lettre de démission. » Cash, ses vacances n’attendaient pas

« Oh merde Niko réfléchissez s’il vous plait ! Le Bayern a besoin de vous, on ne veut pas de nouveau avoir des problèmes de coaching juste avant la Champions League ! » Bizarrement, Niko ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire devant la mine déconfite de James

« Je me souviens pourtant de toi me disant que le Bayern n’était pas Frankfort ou des choses dans le genre. » Touché

« Erm… On dit tous des conneries quand on est énervé, j’en suis désolé Niko. Mais s’il vous plait, restez, on a besoin de vous ici, au moins la fin de la saison. »

« James, si je ne me plais pas ici, si je suis insulté et que personne ne me respecte, crois-tu vraiment que je vais rester dans le club ? »

« Non, mais si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, essayez au moins pour moi… » James avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, ses joues devenant rouge écarlate

« Pardon ? » Rien de plus à ajouter

« Te Quiero Niko… » Espagnol alors pour lui révéler ses sentiments, Niko allait jouer à ce jeu

« Hvala. » Sa manière de dire merci, manière croate

« Bitte Schön, Herr Kovac. »

« Arrêtons-nous là James, j’ai un niveau de golf à entretenir. »

« Ah-Ah, pas tout de suite Niko. » James s’approcha de lui en retirant sa serviette de son cou

« James ? » Niko voulait reculer, mais il était intrigué par la démarche du n’10

« Juste, fonds sous mon contact et détends-toi, tu le mérites… » Depuis quand James le tutoyait ?

« Quoi… ? » Niko glapit, avant de sentir James passer sa serviette autour de son cou et l’embrasser doucement, le Bayern était vraiment trop étrange pour lui mais il était prêt à finir la saison si James voulait bien être aussi doux.

 

Fin


End file.
